


Where Do We Go From Here?

by jeopordywaitingsong



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Christine has wings. Fight me., Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Enoch, I'll probably forget pre-chapter so heed my warnings here, Jared reads minds. He doesn't like it., Minor Original Character(s), Multi, My Demi ass can't write that shit., No Smut, PROTECT THEM, Peculiar AU, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Pretty gay., Random refrences to other musicals and books and movies and stuff, SIGN UP FOR THE FEELS TRIP HE(E)RE, Selectively Mute Fiona Frauenfeld, Smol Amren, The Author Regrets Everything, The kiddos need psychiatrists, They're all beans, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeopordywaitingsong/pseuds/jeopordywaitingsong
Summary: They were brought to The Warehouse for a reason. They were different. Peculiar. They've been stuck there for most of their lives. When they're finally allowed to leave, they don't truly know what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

Helpless. That’s how they all felt. Whether they were in the middle of being experimented on or when they were being hurt. Physically, emotionally- it doesn’t matter how. They all dealt with it differently. Jared, Enoch, Connor, and Christine built walls, blocking themselves off from the trauma. Michael, Rich, Fiona, Amren, and Jeremy held each other and cried. Waiting for it to end. Aredia hides, Azriel fights.  
They all fail to hide it. From each other and from everyone else. They are paying their price. For being born different. Azriel, being a bastard shadow-slinger, Jared for being able to manipulate and browse minds, Connor’s fire manipulation. Enoch’s ability to reanimate and control the dead. Michael’s ability to shapeshift, Christine’s baby blue feathered wings, Aredia’s invisibility. Amren’s ancient power, hidden and controlled by the youngest of them all.  
All of them have stories. All of them have terrible pasts. They were all brought to a warehouse, in the middle of nowhere. Under the assumption that their children were going to a prestigious boarding school, their parents agreed. Except Azriel’s father. He dumped the two-year-old Azriel onto the experimenters the second he noticed the black, leathery wings on his son’s back and the shadows that enveloped him most of the time.  
Four years later, he was joined by Connor and Fiona. The fire and earth manipulators rarely got along but did their best, for seven-year-olds, they were well behaved. After three years, Aredia and Rich joined them. Another and Christine joined them. Another two years and Michael and Jeremy joined them, the two had been found together. Only a month later, a three-year-old, Amren joined the group of twelve-year-olds. Another few years and Jared as well as Rich were brought to join them. They were a family. Until everything changed. September, of what should be the kids’- except for Amren’s- junior year of high school.  
“Az? You’ve gotta see this.” Christine said, stretching her wings for the first time since last Wednesday, her last experiment session. She gently shook the shadow-slinger’s shoulder.  
“Chris? What’s going on?” He yawned, his bat-like wings stretching out as he does.  
“The doors are open.” She smiled, he jumped out of bed and wakes Amren up, Christine flew around, waking everyone up. For the first time in fifteen years, they felt hope blossom in the small room. A whimper comes from the bathroom, Azriel gets up to check it out. His pine green eyes meet Enoch’s pale blue. He held out his hand and the boy took it, Az helped him up, the two of them walked out of the bathroom where they were met by Winter Kai. Her white hair and nearly orange eyes illustrate her personality well, sometimes cold, sometimes extremely fiery and explosive. Always dangerous.  
“I’m sure you noticed the doors were open.” She states, pulling her hair into a tight bun. Everyone stares at her. “We’re being shut down. Your parents disappeared years ago. Or died. Not that you care. You’re never going to see them again. Anyway, the government’s paying for y’all to move to Middleborough. New Jersey. You’re all living together. In the shitty part of town. Good luck!” She cackles, feeding off the fear of the teenagers. She walks out, slamming the door behind her.  
They all looked around the room, towards each other. Scared of what the woman just announced. Freedom was all they ever wanted, but what will they do? Where will they go? What school will they go to? They've barely been taught, they're barely making it through high school as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, subscriptions, comments and bookmarks make my day- or night. Probably night. I'm basically nocturnal. Anyway- thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peculiars' first day at school.

After nearly a month, they moved. They were enrolled in Middleborough High School. On their first day, they were all overwhelmed. Completely and totally overwhelmed.   
“Hi! I’m Alana! I’m your Student Government President, FCA Captain, SGA leader, and I’m the leader of Peer Helpers! I’m happy to help y’all with your transfer to MBHS.” The peppy girl said, putting everyone in unease, Jeremy stealed a quick glance at Evan, who is not attempting to hide the grimace on his face at the use of y’all.   
“Hey, I’m Fiona! This is Enoch, Evan, Azriel, Aredia, Michael, Jeremy, Jared, Connor, Rich and Christine! It’s nice to meet you.” Fiona smiles. “Not that everyone shares the same sentiment.” She sighed, Aredia- whom is in full makeup- to attempt to hide the fact that she’s invisible. Rolls her eyes behind her brown contact lenses.   
“Ignore those grumps. They’re just not used to public school.” Christine said, “do you guys have a Drama Club?”  
“We spent the last two days stalking all of their websites, we know they do.” Connor stated, a flash of fire appears in his eyes.  
“Uh- here are your schedules.” Alana blushed, Evan puts his hand on Connor’s shoulder, transmitting the feeling of calm to the fire-wielder. She hands each of them a schedule, they switch until they get the one with their name on it. Fiona’s face falls when she sees hers, not one biology or life science class.  
“Well, I’ll show you guys to your first period classes. Starting with Aredia, your first class is German with Ms. Theia. You’ll like her. She’s the best.” She said, leading them to the Green Room- where all language classes take place. After a brief description of the class, she talks to the teacher and Aredia disappears into the classroom. She does the same for every student. Until Connor is the last one to be dropped off.  
“So, you have math. Sorry. I personally can’t stand Mr. Amos. But- yeah. Good luck.”  
“Thanks for the heads up, Alana.”  
“Put your hair up before Science, you have a lab today.”  
“But it’s our-first day.”  
“Yeah, but the rest of us have been in for a week. Mrs. Cray does that a lot. She’s not going to warn you either.”   
“Mrs.- Cray?”  
“It’s fitting. Now get in there before you get in trouble.”  
“Thanks. Again.” He said, walking into the room.  
At lunch, Michael and Connor sit together.   
“So, they’re not in the same lunch as us?” Michael asked, his face fell.  
“I guess not. At least we’re together.”  
“True. I feel bad for Amren.”  
“Yeah. Poor girl’s alone.”  
“I feel like I’m going to transform.” He said, shaking.  
“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Connor said, grabbing Michael’s arm and walking him outside. Just as they make it out, Michael transformed into a brown bullmastiff with a red collar.   
“Come on M. Let’s find you somewhere to de-transform.” He sighed, Michael licked his hand, Connor scratched behind his ears and they walked further away from the school. When he returned to his human form, he hugged the older boy.   
“Thanks. I owe you one.”  
“Nah. We’re in the same boat. We watch out for each other, Micah. You’ve been here for years. You know that.”  
“I-I’m still not used to it.” He smiled, Connor pulls him into a hug. “Don’t get me wrong- it’s amazing- but...”  
“I get it. I’ve been there. I’ve been with Az and Fi most of my life but it still shocks me occasionally.”  
“I know I’m supposed to know what’s going on, but why did they shut them down?”  
“Well- for one- it was unethical. Two, it was unconstitutional. That was a pain to find out, and it was fought the entire time. Jefferson’s fault. All men are created equal my ass. Honestly, the man had slaves. He was a big hypocrite- and the last person to advocate that everyone was equal. So- pretty much- yeah- besides- nobody likes that we’re going to public school and that we’re mixing with the Coerfolc.”  
“But it doesn’t make sense- we’re just- different.”  
“I know. But they don’t like different. They’re afraid of different. Why do you think we were studied?”  
“Tortured- more like.”  
“Heh, yeah. That’s a better word for it.”  
“We should probably get back, they’re probably holding us on a tight leash to begin with and this- isn’t going to make them accept us or even tolerate us.” Michael sighed, standing up. Connor did the same. Together, they walked inside, literally running into Az.  
“Hey- watch it- oh, hey Con. Hey Micah.”  
“Hey, Az. You look like hell.” Connor pointed out, Azriel cracked a smile.   
“I just got back. I’m heading to PE. You?”  
“Science.” Michael muttered as Connor said, “French.”  
“Which teacher, M?”  
“Scott.”  
“I have her. She’s nice.” Az chuckled.   
“I have Cray. She’s not.” Connor stated, frowning. The warning bell rings and they all groan before jogging to their respective classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by finishing my classwork early. 
> 
> Subscribe, kudos and comments make my day! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M STILL STANDING (yeah yeah yeah) 
> 
> What has my life come to? Anyway, Heere you go.

Attendance is slow for Christine. Her wings aching for a break, to stretch out of the grey jacket they were forced into before she left for school. She can only imagine what everyone else was feeling. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, turning around, she said; “Can I help you?” “N-no- I don’t know- maybe? Probably not, though. I wanted to make sure you were okay? You look like you’re sad. I just wanted to make sure everything was- I’ll stop talking now.” The boy rambled, turning red.

“You’re fine.” She smiled, inviting him to sit next to her.

“Oh, I thought I was Asher.” He smiled.

“Very funny, Asher. I’m Christine.” She replied, he sat down and blushed, turning salmon in color. “Can I help you, though?” “Depends on your definition of help.” He shrugged, pulling out his phone and starting to play a game. Christine didn’t acknowledge it. It wouldn’t have been worth it to point out to anyone that he has his phone. Asher didn’t talk to her after, it wasn’t that he avoided her, they just didn’t talk.

“Hey Chris.” Enoch said, smiling at her before their last period, Art. She pulled the smaller boy into a hug. He froze and Christine realized that he probably didn’t like that. She apologized profusely as he shrugged it off.

“It’s not a big deal. Have you seen- literally anyone else that we know?” “Not really, this school’s too big.” “Shit. I wanted to see if Fi was- anywhere.” “You’re worried about her?” “You’re not?” “I’m worried about all of you.” “You don’t have to be, though.” “I know, but that doesn’t stop it. Have you heard from Winter?” “No. And I’m thankful for that.” “She was a bitch but at least she was honest with us.” “Do you need help?” A boy in a letterman jacket says, eying Christine.

“We’re good.” Enoch said, pursing his lips.

“Listen up, I wasn’t asking you. Now how about you get lost?”

“Get out.” Christine commanded. “You will not talk to him like that. Not if you don’t want to lose an eye.” “Chris, it’s fine. Let’s just go, you’re wasting your time.” Enoch said, for once, the voice of reason.

“You’re right, let’s go.” She conceded after what felt like years of deliberation. The two of them walk away, he follows them

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean- I’m Jake.” “Changed actions are the best apology.” Christine stated, pulling Enoch towards the art class.

After school, Asher smiled at Christine as they were walking towards their respective buses. She smiled back, before Azriel’s protective arm is thrown over her shoulder. “Does little Chrissie have a boyfriend?” Jake Dillinger shouts.

“Shut up, Dillinger.” Az replied immediately.

“Do you want to go for a quick flight later?” “You know it.” He laughs.

“Can everyone please be quiet?” Jared pleaded. “Stop cussing, Dillinger.” “Fuck you, Kleinman.” Jake snapped.

“Shut up.” Connor commanded. The tall teenager obeyed.

“Thanks, Connor.” “Anytime.” He nodded before taking out pair of earbuds and a battered iPod. He started to listen to music and ignore everyone else.

The peculiars chat with each other, so do the three other normal kids, Cameron, Tessa, and Olive. It was still too much for Jared. Too much noise, both spoken and unspoken. It just made him nervous, well more than usual. “Hey, J?” Fiona asks, turning around from her seat to look at the mind reader. “Yeah?” “Are you okay? You look- upset.”

“You do too and can hear your thoughts.” He says, trying and failing to focus on the words coming out of Fiona’s mouth. She realizes this and stops trying.

_I would much rather make sure you are okay and neglect my own emotional and physical needs._

“Please don’t.” “Joking.” She smiles, catching a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“No, you’re not.” “True.” She sighs as their bus pulls into their stop. The peculiar kids get off the bus and walk to their house. All equally surprised they made it through their first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my night since- y'know- it's 9 o'clock here. I need to fix my sleep schedule. But not today- night- you get it. Anyway- Zoe'll be in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took wayyy too long. Sorry my dudes.

Connor walked down the hallway of the mall with Jeremy, stopping into different stores, just for fun. And to see if they’re hiring. Most places aren’t. Or they just don’t want to hire peculiars, you never know.

“Hello, Connor, hello Jeremy. How are your days going?” Alana smiled, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, then again; she’s not peculiar. She must have come from somewhere, they just weren’t paying attention.

“Hey, Alana. We’re fine, thanks, how are you?” Jeremy smiled. “Is that Christine and Jared?” He looked at Connor, who started laughing. Until he saw Amren on Jared’s shoulders and Christine dragging a girl behind her, it looks urgent. They stopped before Jeremy and Connor.

“Connor! Hey! So, this is Zoe.” Christine said victoriously, Amren cocked her hair in confusion. Jeremy laughed at the motion.

“C’mere, Ren.” He said, stretching his arms out for the young girl. She jumped and landed in Jeremy’s arms. She crawls onto his side and stays there, Jeremy holds her, careful to not let her fall

“Can somebody please explain what the heck is going on?” Connor and Zoe ask at the same time.

“You said you had an older brother? Who got killed?” Christine turned to Zoe. “Yeah?”

“And you said you got kidnapped from your family? Including your sister and parents?” She turned back to her fellow peculiar.

“I mean, yeah. But not recently.”

“Say your last names.” Christine smirked.

“Murphy?” They both stated, more of a question. They gasped.

“Hey, we’re gonna go somewhere else, okay? You guys are loud.” Jared said, Jeremy and Amren went with him. The newly-realized siblings hugged, Christine smiled proudly.

“You’re alive! I can’t believe it! But you’re peculiar?” “Yeah, I can basically control fire.” He said, showing her a small blue flame in the palm of his hand.

“Wow, that’s hot.” Christine laughed, earning her a playful punch to the shoulder.

“But yeah, it’s pretty hot.” He shrugged.

“I freaking knew you weren’t dead, I don’t know how- my- _our_ mom assumed it was grief- but it wasn’t! I’ve been right for the past ten-ish years.” “Wow, ten- ten years? I didn’t know- you and Fi were in for ten years.” “Az was in for twelve.”

“You make it sound like a prison.” “It was.” They chorused, cringing at the memories and synchronization.

“Hey, my dudes. We need to go home.” Jared said, coming back from the store they entered earlier. “Amren had a vision. Something about Rich.” “It was spotty. An’ I couldn’t see much.” She shrugged.

“I’m sorry to leave after just meeting you, but Ren’s visions are never wrong. Where do you go to school?” “Middleborough High.” “Great! We go to the same school.” “Great! I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” Zoe smiled. The peculiars went home, leaving Zoe to catch up with Alana.

“So, you know they’re all peculiar, right?” Alana asks, swirling her whipped cream into her Frappuccino.

“How many are there?” “A lot.” She sighs.

“They can’t all live together, right? Wouldn’t that violate human rights laws?” “Human. They’re not. Thus, the laws don’t apply. Cruel, but solid lawyer work.”

“Great.” Zoe moped. “They’re all cramped into a- probably pretty terrible place- probably in the bad part of town- with a bunch of ex-cons and wannabe serial killers.”

“Wow that’s morbid.”

“This is me we’re talking about.”

“That’s fair.” Alana laughed, smiling at her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Tis too short. 
> 
> Also Me: *posts anyway*


End file.
